


Simmer Down and Pucker Up

by TellRockNRollImAloneAgain



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellRockNRollImAloneAgain/pseuds/TellRockNRollImAloneAgain
Summary: Pete and Ashlee were up to something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2009. Title derived from "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys

Pete and Ashlee were up to something. When Patrick had arrived at their house for pizza and a movie, things had been normal. After the movie was over, they had both _insisted_ he stay and have another drink, and Patrick was actually rather taken aback. Pete always seemed to want Patrick around, sure, but this was the first time Ashlee echoed his enthusiasm.

“It's still so _early_ , Patrick!” she exclaimed, all wide blue eyes, “We love having you here!” It would have been rude to turn her down, really, but he was puzzled at the triumphant gleam in her eye when he agreed. 

The three of them ended up laughing and talking on the back patio, Patrick on one end of the wicker couch and Ashlee in Pete's lap on the other. Pete was whispering in Ashlee’s ear, his hand creeping up her thigh, sliding the skirt of her sundress up as it went. She giggled but made no move to stop him. Patrick couldn't help but look at all the exposed skin, but managed to pull his gaze away, feeling himself flush more than he already was from the alcohol.

Ashlee shifted and uncrossed her legs, rubbing them together and bringing up one of her thighs, making the wicker couch creak. Pete ran his hand between her legs this time, stopping just before reaching the apex - a move that would normally cause her to slap his hand and say "Peter!" in a mock stern voice - but this time she looked directly at Patrick, as if to gauge his reaction. His eyes darted at her helplessly and her legs went further apart, either from a nudge from Pete or her own volition, causing her skirt to slide all the way up and a giving him a glimpse of carnation pink between her legs.

"Do you like what you see?" Pete asked him in a low voice, smirking at him.

Patrick was used to Pete asking him questions like that out of Ashlee's earshot, because he seemingly delighted in showing off his wife to his best friend. It had taken awhile for Patrick to realize that Pete never asked anyone questions of that nature. Asking directly in front of his wife, however, was new, and Patrick was not comfortable with it.

“You guys make a great couple,” Patrick blurted, for lack of anything else to say. He felt like his face was on fire.

Ashlee grinned widely at this, but Pete protested, "C'mon, man, you know what I mean. Isn't my wife fucking hot?"

Patrick narrowed his eyes at him. Pete knew perfectly well his wife was fucking hot, and he knew perfectly well that Patrick thought so, because he had wheedled him into agreeing with him on that issue countless times. "What do you expect me to say, Pete?"

"I want to know whether you think she's hot," he said insistently, and Patrick could feel both pairs of their eyes boring into him. "Do you find Ashlee attractive?"

Patrick looked from Pete's face to Ashlee's, baffled. They were staring at him like they wanted to devour him. Pete had his lower lip between his teeth, and Ashlee’s chest heaved with the breaths she was taking.

"Because she finds you attractive," Pete said, and before Patrick could pick his jaw off the floor, he continued, "and if there's one person I would be willing to share her with, it's you."

Patrick had never felt such a mixture of arousal and horror. "I think I should go now," he said, springing from his seat.

Ashlee sat up straight, saying sharply, "Hey! Hear us out!"

"Hear you out?" Patrick asked incredulously, flicking his eyes back and forth from each of them, Ashlee earnest; Pete determined.

Ashlee grabbed his arm and pulled it until he sat back down gingerly on the edge of the couch, poised to take flight again if need be, looking cautiously at Ashlee, who was still perched on Pete's lap, playing thoughtfully with her hair like she sometimes did. 

She smiled shyly as she began, "You see, Pete has had this...fantasy for a while..." she trailed off and ducked her head, seemingly embarrassed, as Patrick felt his eyes go wide as saucers.

"Of watching her with you," Pete picked up, his voice low and gravelly.

"Are you serious?!" Patrick exclaimed, his heart hammering in his chest. Pete just stared at him with dark eyes, and Ashlee nodded her head slowly, gazing at him through her eyelashes.

“She could give you head,” Pete offered.

Patrick was pretty sure he now had a horrified expression on his face, even though he was getting really hard really quickly. “I don't think that's a good idea," he stammered. 

"Trust me, it is," Pete said with a throaty laugh. "She's really good." He gave Ashlee a nudge. "Show him what you can do with that mouth, baby. Kiss him."

Before Patrick could figure out what to do - his brain told him to jump up and get the hell out of there, but his dick told him to wait and see how this was going to play out - Ashlee's mouth was on his, sucking his lower lip and running her tongue along it, the taste of wine in his mouth and the sweet spicy scent of her perfume in his nostrils. He froze for a moment, completely overwhelmed, but soon he couldn't help but tilt his head and open his mouth, sliding his tongue against hers and allowing himself to relax into the back of the couch. Ashlee took this as permission to climb into his lap and sit on his thighs, deepening the kiss. He heard Pete hiss, "Fuck, yes," and then Patrick was aware of Pete in close proximity, his mouth on Ashlee's neck. She moaned into Patrick's mouth and settled herself further into his lap to straddle him, acknowledging how hard he already was by grinding down slightly, drawing the moan out. When he broke away to take a deep breath, Pete was sucking sloppily on the side of her neck, his hands cupping both of her breasts, and Ashlee started kissing down Patrick's face and along his jaw, biting and licking down his neck, and he couldn't even bring himself to stop her from sucking greedily under his chin.

"Your skin," she breathed, burying her face into his neck and licking her way back to his ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth. Patrick wanted to kiss her neck, but Pete was already there, his hair in Patrick's face, so Patrick kept his head back and ran his hands up her thighs, freezing them when his fingers brushed Pete's leg. He was instantly reminded of exactly what was going on here: _he was making out with Pete’s wife_. And he wasn't sure what was crazier: the fact that he was making out with her, or the fact that Pete was encouraging it. And Pete had said something about Ashlee giving Patrick head, which he had to admit sounded incredible, albeit _batshit insane_. Mercifully, Ashlee made her way back to his mouth and he stopped thinking as they started kissing again, Ashlee biting at his lips and tongue with urgency this time, rocking herself onto his lap.

"You are so fucking hot," Pete groaned, and Patrick couldn't help the agreeing moan that slipped out of his mouth into hers, just as he couldn't help the gasp he made as she pulled her away to turn her head and kiss Pete, all sloppy tongues and groans from both of them. Patrick took the opportunity to finally get at her neck, and she threw her head back eagerly, deepening the kiss with Pete, bringing her hands up and behind her to fist her fingers into Pete’s hair.

Pete pulled away after a moment. "C'mon, baby," he said huskily, and Ashlee turned to give Patrick another quick, wet kiss before sliding backwards off of his lap, pulling at his knee as she instructed, "Lie down."

Patrick was nervous but almost overwhelmed with arousal. "You guys can't possibly think this is a good idea," he gasped, looking desperately from Pete, now seated on the end of the couch, to Ashlee, who was kneeling on the carpet, looking up at him with dark, hungry eyes.

"We've been talking about it forever," Pete said firmly, and, as stunned as he was, Patrick had the snarky thought that it would have been nice if he had been included in the talking.

"C'mon, Patrick," Ashlee said in a soft, coaxing voice. "Lie down." And just like that, against his better judgment, Patrick allowed himself to be tugged, led by searing kisses, until he was flat on his back, calves across Pete's lap. Ashlee kissed him deeply as she undid his belt buckle, then the button and fly of his jeans. When she slipped her hand inside to palm his cock through his boxers, she made a low, pleased sound, and he gasped and bucked up into her touch. He thought he felt the faint presence of Pete's hand on her arm, but steadfastly kept his gaze on the overhang of the porch, not wanting to know exactly what Pete was doing while his wife was exploring in Patrick's pants.

Ashlee kissed him one last time before positioning herself on her knees next to the couch, facing Pete and away from Patrick. She tugged down Patrick's jeans and underwear together, careful not to snag his erection in the process. She pushed his t-shirt up slightly, but not too much for his comfort, and started nuzzling and dropping light kisses everywhere around his cock, carefully not touching it but occasionally letting it brush against her cheek.

Pete laughed a short, filthy laugh. "Quit being such a cocktease," he said in a low voice, causing Patrick's dick to jerk as he silently agreed. He gasped when she grabbed it by the base, pushing it down just shy of uncomfortable, licking it from root to tip with her hot, flattened tongue. "Fuck, yeah," Pete breathed. She did it again, slowly this time but with more pressure, and Patrick tried not to eagerly cant his hips as she got to the head.

Pete chuckled wickedly again. "I think he wants more." Her response was to flick her tongue back and forth across the slit, then poke gently into it. Her tongue was surprisingly strong, and pointy at the end.

"Holy shit," Patrick gasped, not even trying to keep his hips still this time.

"Are you trying to make him beg?" Pete asked in a knowingly amused tone.

This time she leisurely ran her tongue around the crown of Patrick's cock, finishing with a lightning-quick suck to the head, taking it into her mouth and pulling away almost before Patrick knew what happened. Patrick actually whined, flexing his hips again. "Please," he whimpered. He realized how desperate he sounded, but he was beyond the point of caring.

"C'mon, baby, he asked nicely," Pete said, low and rough. He was obviously turned on, and that somehow made Patrick feel better.

Suddenly his entire cock was enveloped in wet heat, and Ashlee was sucking him with a vengeance, working the base with her hand. Patrick cried out at the shock of intensity of the pleasure, rocking his hips at the same controlled pace she was using. He had to open his eyes and see if this was actually happening. The sight of that familiar red hair bobbing up and down in his lap was incredible, but it was his glimpse of Pete, staring at her intently, holding loose strands of hair back from her face as she worked, that almost sent him over the edge. He probably shouldn’t be so turned on by watching his best friend watch his wife suck his dick.

Ashlee pulled off and shifted, positioning herself so that she was angled directly over Patrick's cock, taking the time to tease and lap at just the head again. She nudged her ass against Patrick's hand, which was lying against his side, and he took the hint and grabbed it through her sundress, but she quickly reached back and started hiking her skirt up. Again he took the hint and slid his hand up the back of her thigh, up onto her ass, squeezing it firmly and eliciting a moan that he felt all throughout his cock.

Bracing her hands on his hips, she started taking him in even deeper than before, so that he could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. "Oh, god," he gasped, and Pete said, "Fuck, Ashlee," sounding awed.

Patrick was starting to think that this was all going to be over soon when he felt a hand around the base of his cock, decidedly larger and rougher than Ashlee's had been - and besides, both of her hands were still bracketed on either side of his hips.

"What the fuck?" he said sharply, jerking his head up and trying to pull away on instinct. Pete gave him a dark, defiant look as he tightened his grip on his cock, and Ashlee's hands pushed into his hips, her mouth popping off in order for her to say soothingly, "Just relax, sweetheart."

"But -" he sputtered, wriggling uncomfortably for a moment - until Ashlee's went back to work and Pete started pumping, his hand meeting Ashlee's soft, wet mouth with every stroke. Patrick threw his head back and groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes tight, ready to surrender to it. Ashlee suddenly pulled off again and he was surprised at the needy whine that came out of his throat.

"Paaaa-trick," she said teasingly, "do you want us to stop, or do you want us to make you come?"

“Don't stop," he gasped, his face burning. He faintly heard Pete chuckle.

She went back to work, Pete's hand following her lead. Patrick rocked his hips gently in time with their movements, unable to stay still, just as he was unable to hold back the desperate moans and whimpers as he clutched the meat of Ashlee's ass with one hand and the side of the couch with the other. His orgasm pooled in his belly and Pete and Ashlee must have felt the tension in his thighs, because they only increased their efforts.

"I - I'm -" he tried, but Ashlee just made an encouraging sound, running her tongue exquisitely over the head of his cock, while Pete muttered, "Yeah," low and rough. Patrick arched his back off the couch as he came in Ashlee's mouth. Pete stroked him through it, and Patrick opened his eyes to see Pete milking his cock in order to get the last drops of come onto Ashlee's tongue, his eyes pools of lust.

"So fucking hot," Pete breathed. Patrick's cock twitched, oversensitive but inexplicably still interested.

When it was clear Patrick was completely emptied, Ashlee rushed at Pete, kissing him open-mouthed and desperate, and Patrick knew she had kept his come in her mouth and was transferring it to Pete's. He could see Pete's tongue licking deep inside her mouth, and possibly a flash of white. Pete moaned like he couldn’t get enough. She pulled away and put two fingers across his lips, and Patrick watched Pete's adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"I need you to fuck me right now," she commanded, voice rough and authoritative. She yanked at the hem of Pete's shirt and Patrick scrambled to move his legs off of Pete's lap, standing and pulling his underwear and pants back up as hastily as he could over his cock, which was almost as hard as if he had never come in the first place. Pete tore his shirt over his head and got to his feet to help Ashlee pull off her dress, revealing nothing but a pair of lacy pink panties, which were quickly slid off and kicked away. Ashlee perched on the arm of the couch and lay back, spreading her legs wide and pulling her knees up, demanding, "C'mon, Pete, now." Patrick stood there, unsure of what to do but transfixed by the sight.

Pete simply pushed his jeans to his knees and grabbed the backs of her thighs, plunging inside her, fucking her hard from the get-go. "Yes, god, like that," she gasped, her voice much softer and uncontrolled. 

Patrick took a deep, shaky breath and pressed a hand to the front of his pants, trying not to groan. Ashlee tilted her head back and fixed her gaze on him, pleading softly, "Touch me, Patrick," as she reached for him. He flicked his eyes to Pete, who looked like he was concentrating on not blowing his load while thrusting hard and fast.

“Do it,” Pete gritted out.

Patrick approached and tentatively reached toward her. She grabbed his wrists and yanked them, pulling one hand down her stomach and the other to her breast, opening her mouth like an invitation. Patrick was relieved he could avoid looking at Pete by leaning down and kissing her, wet and sloppy, as his fingers slid through the abundant slickness between her legs to find her clit.

He had barely touched it before she was calling, "Oh, god, oh, god, yes," against his mouth, bucking her hips up sharply. She convulsed several times as her orgasm wracked her body, clutching the back of Patrick's neck to keep his face close to hers.

"Fuck, Ash, I -" Pete gasped from above, stilling his hips.

"Don't you dare come yet," she warned breathlessly, kissing Patrick once again. He kept up slow, steady rubbing around her clit, mindful that she may be oversensitive after coming. He rolled her nipple between his fingers experimentally, while Pete, who was now barely thrusting into her, groaned and bent down to lightly mouth and pant into her neck, his abdomen limiting the movement of Patrick's hand on her cunt. 

The three of them stayed like that for a moment, Pete catching his breath while gently fucking Ashlee, allowing her to recover from her orgasm and hold off his own, as Patrick kissed her slow and deep. Patrick momentarily froze when he felt Pete’s strong, rough hand again - this time patting the side of his face. Pete was seemingly getting oriented before running his calloused fingers down Patrick’s sideburn to trace the outline of his jaw, but his touch was so gentle and almost reverent that Patrick couldn't find it anything but reassuring. Ashlee was emitting a continuous guttural moan that grew louder as she started to rock her hips again, slowly at first but quickly increasing in tempo. Pete responded by straightening up to allow more room for him to draw back and make long, deep thrusts. Patrick spread her open with one hand to stroke over her clit and the top of her lips with two fingers of the other, starting with them pressed together at the top and opening them into a V, stroking outward. She wasn't really kissing him anymore - she merely had her open mouth whimpering and gasping against his, but he was still more comfortable not having to look anywhere. He started to go further down with each stroke, tracing the ridges of her pussy, but when his fingers grazed Pete's cock, he quickly withdrew them, only to have Pete say gruffly, “Do that again.”

Patrick looked up this time, and Ashlee threw her head back, clutching the couch cushions. Patrick panned up Pete's body - the body he had seen in various stages of undress so many times over the years, but never in this context - and admired his smooth, steady rhythm, the flexing of the muscles in his hips and stomach, and the contrast of his skin, even darker than normal in the low light, against the paleness of Ashlee’s legs. He knew objectively that Pete was a good-looking guy - “hot” by most standards - but he had never truly appreciated it before. Or allowed himself to. When he reached Pete's face, Pete gave him an imploring look, his eyes half lidded and mouth slightly open. “C’mon, that felt good,” he urged.

Entranced by the intensity of Pete's eyes, darker than he'd ever seen them, Patrick kept staring into them as he stroked downward again, this time sliding his fingers on either side of Pete's cock where it was entering Ashlee. Pete moaned, his eyes closing for a moment before he locked them with Patrick's again. “Fuck, yes,” he breathed, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back into her again. Patrick increased the pressure, squeezing Pete's cock between his scissored fingers, and tore his eyes away from Pete’s face to watch the way Pete’s hot, stretched-tight cock slid effortlessly, aided by how wet Ashlee was. Pete started a steady stream of babbling, interspersed with moans and grunts - a lot of nonsense ending in “ck” that mainly sounded with “fuck” and possibly “‘Trick”, and Patrick boldly made a ring with his thumb and index finger to grip it even tighter, flicking the fingers of his other hand over Ashlee’s clit.

Pete sounded desperate. “Oh, god, fuck, fuck, I can’t -”

“It’s okay - come with me,” Ashlee whimpered, and Pete slammed into her one more time, smashing Patrick’s hand between their bodies, before he stilled. Patrick hoped his moan was covered up by both of their noises when he felt Pete’s cock spasming under his hand as he came. His own cock was throbbing when he withdrew his hands, unthinkingly wiping them on his jeans as he sat back on his heels.

Pete was bent over Ashlee, both of them panting and giggling a little, exchanging breathless kisses. Patrick instantly felt like an outsider. As if sensing his thoughts, Pete stood up abruptly, pulling up his pants but leaving his jeans hanging open over his underwear. “That,” he proclaimed, looking right at Patrick, “was awesome.”

Patrick averted his eyes as Ashlee rolled gracefully off the couch and picked up Pete’s discarded t-shirt, slipping it over her head. “It really was,” she said earnestly. Patrick couldn't believe there was no trace of awkwardness from either of them.

“C’mon, man, don’t freak out on us,” Pete said, as if what had just happened was no big deal. 

Patrick didn’t say, “Are you fucking kidding me?” out loud, but surely the look on his face said it.

“No freaking out allowed,” Ashlee agreed, almost businesslike as she unrolled her panties and turned them right side out. “We are all going to eat ice cream and cuddle.”

“I don’t want ice cream,” Patrick said petulantly to his lap, unable to look Ashlee in the eye.

“Well, fine then, but the cuddling is non-negotiable,” she said firmly, entering the house and shutting the door behind her.

Pete sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Patrick just looked at him for a moment before reluctantly getting off the floor and sitting down next to him, leaving plenty of space between them. He really did want reassurance, and nobody was better at providing him with that than Pete.

For once, Pete respected his personal space. “It’s only weird if we let it be,” he offered.

Patrick snorted and threw his head back, covering his face with his hands.

“Really,” Pete insisted.

“Just...give me a while,” Patrick muttered through his hands.

“Hey, if you want to act like this never happened, I’ll respect that, but that was the most fucking amazing fucking of my life.” Pete sounded so happy and self assured that Patrick wanted to shake him. “It can’t be a coincidence that you were there. You’re always there when the best things happen to me.”

Patrick didn’t know what to say to that, but he allowed his hands to slide down his face and glanced at Pete, who had the same euphoric look on his face as he did after a great show or when Patrick played a new song for him.

“There was one thing missing, though,” Pete added, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully.

Patrick didn’t ask what; he just raised his eyebrows in question. He was unprepared for soft, full lips on his own, wet tongue pressing gently into his mouth, and rough stubble lightly scraping his chin. Combined with the familiar scent of Pete’s sweat, it made for an overwhelming sensory experience, but Patrick was only stunned for a moment before he found himself returning the kiss, with much less desperation than he had kissed Ashlee. This was exploring, tentative, gentle. Patrick had the presence of mind to break the kiss before Ashlee reappeared. He didn’t want to think about why, but he didn’t want her to walk out and see him and Pete like that.

Pete pulled back and ran his index finger slowly down Patrick’s sideburn and skimmed it over his mouth, a strange look on his face. Then he burrowed himself into Patrick’s side as he had so many times before, tucking one arm behind him and wrapping both around his waist, resting his head on his chest. Patrick settled his arms around him, allowing himself to do something he normally never did: he buried his face in the top of Pete’s head, inhaling deeply, feeling Pete’s content sigh. Patrick jerked his head up guiltily when the door opened and Ashlee appeared, but she simply smiled sweetly and sat on Pete’s other side, holding out a pint of ice cream with three spoons sticking out of the top. Pete nudged him in the side, saying softly, “Everything’s gonna be fine, you’ll see,” before partially straightening up to accept the ice cream from his wife.

In lieu of a response, Patrick grabbed a spoon and shoved some Chunky Monkey into his mouth. He wasn’t so sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments definitely appreciated!


End file.
